High Caliber
'''High Caliber '''is the fourth episode of Barking Bad's 3rd season and the 19th episode of the series overall. Synopsis Teaser The ending scene from the previous episode continues with Gus offering Dudley White his new meth lab. Dudley is impressed by the offer, but turns it down, saying that this could be just another bad decision out of his many bad decisions. Gus convinced Dudley that this will be for the better, as it will help not only Dudley, but also the White family as a whole. Dudley finally complies and accepts the new lab. Main Episode After spending the evening at Ted's place, Skyler prepares to go home. Ted wants to invite her to a Filipino dinner, but she refuses and drives home to put Cooper to sleep. Dudley also arrives home after cleaning the new super meth lab for production and wants to put Cooper to sleep, but doesn't want to interrupt Skyler. She feels bad for him, and allows him to pick up Cooper and comfort him for a few minutes. At the DEA Petropolis Division, Hank is still running the search for the RV. He asks his secretary to check with DMVs, city cameras, or anywhere else to find the motorhome. After running a search for an hour, she does get news from the DMV that there was an RV that matches Hank's description, but it's reported to be stolen or destroyed. Skyler comes home after work to find a bag full of cash on Cooper's crib, apparently belonging to Dudley. As she walks around the house, she notices all his belongings are gone and then finds signed divorce papers on their bed. She then sits on the bed and cries as she realizes there's no going back. Hank gets the address of the owner who owned the RV. He drives over there, knocks on the door, and the mother of Banana Bread answers. At first he interrogates her. He asks her why she never reported the vehicle as damaged or stolen, to which she responds saying she didn't want her son to get in trouble. Hank enters the house and heads for Banana Bread's bedroom, only to find a mostly empty room with a photo of Bread and Jesse hanging on the wall. Meanwhile in an American Indian reservation outside of Petropolis, the police department gets news of a missing person within the reservation. One cop is sent to the site and investigates. He hears a few noises from inside the home, so he draws his pistol and yells for anyone inside the home to come outside. As it turns out, the noises came from a decoy grenade set up inside the home. While the cop is distracted, the chihuahua brothers from "Admittance" stealthily creep behind the cop and take him out with an axe. Back in Petropolis, Dudley is searching for a new, larger condo to spend with his ill-gotten gains. He finds one in an upper middle class neighborhood and gets a tour through the condo. As he looks through the living room, Skyler calls him to discuss the divorce papers. Dudley complains that they could've had a great future together if she hadn't filed for a divorce, but Skyler says she doesn't want to stay with a "hardened criminal" and doesn't care about how much drug money he has. After a meeting with Keswick Goodman, an angry Jesse Puppy leaves his office and heads home. He invited Honey Badger and Skinny Peter over to try some of Jesse's own crystal meth, among the first batches of meth he cooked without Dudley. Though not nearly as chemically pure as Dudley's meth, Badger and Peter are still impressed by it. After an hour of a high session, Badger suggests that the three of them should work together, cook crystal meth, and sell their product, to which the other two agree. Jesse suggests that they should repair the motorhome and cook there. Little did they know that Hank was outside of Jesse's home the whole time listening in to their conversation. He does his best to contain his excitement. The next morning, Dudley drives Dudley Jr. to school. Jr. complains that he never got a say in his parent's divorce and deserves to take part in their argument. Dudley tells him that he's the man of the household and has control over everything. He also mentions that Jr. shouldn't even care since it doesn't affect him a whole lot. At Kung Pao Pollos, the chihuahua brothers enter and sit at a table next to the windows. They sit there for a few hours until the creeped out manager notices and threatens to kick them out if they don't order or leave. Gus tells her that they aren't doing anything wrong, and the manager agrees to not kick them out. The next day, Dudley's first cooking session begins. His lab assistant is Dale Schliffen, a German American chemist who has been helping Gus for over 10 years. They both agree how amazing the lab is and begin the cooking process. They're both asleep by the time the meth is done cooking and are awoken when Gus blows an air horn on them. "Good job" Gus tells them before leaving for his office. Hank is still spying on Jesse's place, when all of a sudden he gets a call from Mary Spitzer, who asks him where he's been. "I'm still on that bust I told you about. Remember that Jesse guy?" Hank whispers, and then tells her that he could be on this operation for hours, days, or even weeks. Mary tells him that Jesse allegedly sold pot to Dudley, and he may have information on Jesse and his business. Realizing the opportunity, Hank calls Dudley for anything on Jesse. Now afraid, Dudley tells him that he doesn't have any information on Jesse besides the fact that he resides somewhere on the east side of town. Dudley begins to panic and arranges a meeting with Keswick Goodman. He tells Keswick that the DEA is starting to close in on him and Jesse and it's only a matter of time before they trace the RV back to them. Keswick gets mad at Dudley for not having a plan for a situation like this, but he does suggest that they destroy the motorhome before the DEA tracks it down. The next day, Dudley, who still has the keys to the RV, drives it to Honey Badger's for any help. He knows a guy who can help destroy it: Cletus Malek. He rushes to Cletus's junk and storage yard and begs him to get rid of the RV. He reassures Dudley that he can crush the motorhome into a a small block of metal and sell it to the Chinese for scrap. A few minutes later, Jesse also pulls up to the RV and starts making his way towards the passenger door. Dudley runs inside and peers outside the window to see Jesse banging on the door and a DEA SUV pull up. He quickly allows Jesse in and immediately shuts the door behind him. Jesse attempts to beat Dudley up, but Dudley pushed him back and tells him there's a DEA car outside and they need to stay as quiet as possible. Hank exits the car, which makes them panic even more. He knocks on the door, but no one responds. So he gets a crowbar and attempts to pry it open. Dudley and Jesse know they must do something, so Jesse rushes to keep the door closed while Dudley thinks of a plan. Hank continues to open the door, but instead rips some duct tape off to reveal the bullet ridden door from Dudley's encounter with Krazy-9 in season 1. Jesse realizes he has to say something, so he yells "this is my own private domicile and I will not be harassed.....b*tch!". Mr. Malek walks over and tells Hank that technically he doesn't have the right to search the vehicle as he doesn't have a warrant, and the owner has constitutional rights. A panicked Dudley calls Keswick and tells him to do something. A few minutes later, Hank receives a call from someone who's supposedly another DEA agent who tells him that Mary got involved in a car accident and is now in the hospital. A now heartbroken Hank leaves the junk yard, buying time for Dudley and Jesse. They exit the RV and allow Cletus to destroy the motorhome. They watch as forklifts crush the vehicle from the top to bottom and in the end, only scrap metals remain of what was once their first meth lab. Characters Main * Dudley White * Jesse Puppy * Hank Spitzer * Mary Spitzer * Skyler White * Dudley White Jr. * Gus Bakkara Secondary * Chihuahua brothers * Honey Badger * Skinny Peter * Unnamed cop * Unnamed mother of Banana Bread * Cletus Malek (debut) * Dale Schliffen (debut) Trivia * This episode is inspired by the Breaking Bad episodes "Mas" and "Sunset" Category:Fan fiction